sufanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Timeline(Devan4590)
The Timeline for Devan4590's Fanon Series. # Before Discovering Milky way ## Pink Diamond is looking to make her first solo-run colony. ## Strong Peridot, Silica, Olivine, and Olivine's Pearl, Yellow Sapphire and Green Sapphire, Pearl(the to-be crystal gem) Holly Blue Agate, and Many other gems are made on homeworld. # Discovering the earth ## Pink Diamond claims Earth as her own colony. ## White Diamond Builds the moon base to monitor the colony. ## Pink Diamond has the Human zoo facility built. ## Amethysts, Eisenkiesel, Rose quartz, Big Quartzite(Biggs), Snowflake and many other gems are made on earth. ## Rubies and Blue Sapphire(The one that would go on to be part of garnet)are made on Homeworld. # First Problems ## Humans are being taken to the human zoo facility. ## Humans start getting smarter. ## Rose Quartz takes a moment to stop and smell the roses and notices the beauty of earth. ## Gem Structures are being built. # The Rebellion begins. ## Rose Quartz starts rebelling with Bismuth, Crazy Lace agate, Big Quartzite, and Snowflake. ## Pink Pearl(Original) is lost and Pink Diamond needs a replacement # The Rebellion Thickens ## White Diamond gives her pearl to Pink Diamond as a placeholder. ## Rose Quartz steals Pink Diamond's new pearl soon after. ## Ruby and Blue Sapphire go to Blue Diamond, the events of The answer happen, Garnet Joins the rebellion. ## Olivine Carries out Illicit activity to aid the rebellion ## Rose Quartz meets Lion ## Beta Kindergarden is made. Jaspers, Carnelian, and other gems are made. ## V.I.C.K.E.Y the AI/Computer was built using the Electrical heart made by something special unique to Earth. # The Devastating Climax. ## Bismuth and Garnet fight a quartz battalion and Strong Peridot. Strong Peridot Loses the fight and takes severe damage to his gem, and now he is old. ## Olivine is shattered for illegal activity and aiding the rebellion and his Pearl is moved to the ownership of Silica. ## Old Peridot wears the first set of limb enhancers for handicap reasons. ## Silica puts Lapis in the mirror. ## Bismuth shows Rose the breaking point, Rose poofs and bubbles Bismuth but Rose takes the breaking point. # TIME TO BURN! ## Pyrope shatters Silica and his pearl is placed under the ownership of Old Peridot. ## Pink Diamond's palanquin is partially destroyed and PD is broken. ## Then the area Pink Diamond was broken goes up in flames due to an angry Pyrope ### White Diamond was the only one that came out unscathed. ### Blue Diamond takes fire damage and she wore the hood ever since then because of a deformation. ### Yellow Diamond was poofed and when she regenerated she lost her bashfulness. ### Pink Diamond's Palanquin remains. ## The 3 Prasiolites are made via Heat treatment. ## The cluster was installed. ## Lion eats Pink Diamond's shards. ## Rose stores Bismuth inside Lion. ## In an attempt to aid Homeworld an ancient Colony ship was crashed and the crew was lost. # Homeworld leaves Earth ## The Galaxy warp was finished construction ## Centipeetle lost her crew. ## Gems crowd the Homeworld warp in order to escape. ## V.I.C.K.E.Y is left alone. ## Lapis is left behind in the mirror and is cracked by someone stepping on her gem. ## Rose quartz creates a shield big enough to protect Garnet, Pearl, and Lion. ## The Diamonds fuse and they fire a Corrupting light from Siberia, and then there is barely any Siberia left.(The Europe portion still remains) ## All vulnerable Gems are corrupted. # Peace and love on the planet Earth? ## Amethyst comes into the world alone until Crystal gems find her. ## Greg meets Rose Quartz, Amethyst, Garnet, and Pearl. ## Soon Steven is born. Category:A to Z